


My secret in the woods

by Ynius



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Male Astrid, fem hiccup, fucking everyone from Berk, too many names to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is useless. Most teens and young adults say so. So why two teens, every young children and every adult say otherwise? And why would the rest try and frame her as a scape-goat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the village of Berk, a village of vikings, lives a girl. While this would be normal, her story isn't.

The only ones who kew of her secret were her father and Gobber. And while he wasn't the most excited about that, he aproved.

She was friends with dragons. In the woods, where she spent all of her time, beside the blacksmithy, she had a second home. A wild one.

There lived dragons. A lot of them. Some old, some young. But all loved Hiccup. One in particulary. He was a nightfury and he was saved by her when they were younger. They were the same age. He was caught in a trap and Hiccup found him first and freed him.

"Toothless!" Hiccups voice rang across the cleaning.

A black dragon came running at her and jumped on her. She laughed as they wresled on the ground without a care. Of course, the dragon won.

"Hello buddy. How are ya?"

"Hiccup! Hello! Let's fly!" Said Toothless.

This is her story. Her story about how she brought peace between mortal enemies. And about her talent of talking with dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the baking day on Berk. Coincidently, it was also the day after the raid from the dragons.

On the baking day- that happened onely once a month- all the wifes and young married women would be in one place- the great hall- to bake whaterver they wanted. Sometimes, the wifes would bring their girls too, but not too often.

When everything would be ready, they would let the mens inside to eat. Every woman would give her husband and family what she made and they would eat together.

The orphans would get special treatement that day too. One girl would always bake too much- too good for words- and she would give them everything else, even if she wouldn't eat. She was just her and her father and her father's friend. No need to eat if she already got full by the smell alone.

That one girl is Hiccup. Her baking and cooking was famous between the wifes. When waiting for the food to be ready, they would gather in the middle of the hall and listen to the young girl as she played to an foreing instrument. She got it as a present from Trader Johann for her birthday. That man was her little servant in the adults eyes. He would bring her anything she wanted if she just asked. But she didn't. 

Erhu. That was the name. An weird instrument. But the sound was mesmering. And people who actually tried to peep inside to know who played were left confused, because the girl was always- always with her back to the door. She sometimes sings too. Her voice was beautifull. She danced too. With a transparent material, made a scarf, a thin one, she twirled and twirled in circles and hummed in a most i-am-so-happy-right-now voice.

When everything would be done, the women almost always taked Hiccup to the baths.

This time, they found the teens and the younger adults gathered together in the plaza, playing some short of game. 

An woman cringed.

"Oh, Hiccup!" She said in a loud voice. She was mrs. Thornson." If only my Ruffnut would be like you..."

"Mom!" Whined Ruffnut admiss the boys who laughed.

"Ma'am. Please. She is perfect as she is. I know that she is happier that way. And i assure you. You are happier with her that way, not like me."

"Oh, Hiccup dear." Said sadly mrs Hofferson. "We told you to talk with us with our names. Look. She is Gerda and i am Bertha. You know that dear. Now. You know that i don't like you going around saying bad thinks about yourself."

"Yes ma-Bertha. Sorry."

Before she could say anything else, most of women sighed.

"W-what?"

"Oh, Hiccup. You don't know how much a lot of us would wish for our sons to marry you. I wish that. That's for sure. How about it? My Ash is handsome, would you consider it?"

"What?!" She blushed and suddently she got attacked  by women who wanted to marry their sons to her. She quckly made her escape to the batths, red as a tomato in cheeks.

The boys weren't faring too well eighter. Some were blushing. Some were scrowling. 

"Man. That was embarrasing. How could they thinks that any of us would want to maary that useless girl?" Talked the bigger one, Strink. 

Agreements came from almost everyone. Ash and Ruffnut were silent.

"What? Don't tell me you Ash, consider it. Please. You would be lucky if she doesn't dies in an accident. And you, Ruffnut. Didn't you saw? Your mother prefers her. How could you stand it?"

"Hey. I know when my mom's kidding. That was a joke and i know it. Beside, i know that Hiccup isn't useless at all. Have you ever tasted what she makes? Or sews?"

"No. I don't want to die, thank you. But really, why would the chief put her together with the women on the naking day? She's not married."

"I heard that she asked that her father let her participate in the days made specially for married women. I don't know the reason." Spoke Snotlout pround that he got information that no one had.

The next day was the sewing day. Women again got together and were doing sew-work on everything. From new clothes, to old one, to ripped one. Hiccup, because her father was the chief and the chief can't have ripped clothes and because of Gobber who worked in the forge, didn't had too much of work to do. So she started to work on the orphans clothes. 

She almost cried when she saw in what state they were. Ripped, old, and smelly clothes. She threw all of them. She began to make new ones for the childre. But that would take time. So she asked Bertha- who finished already- to talk to her father. She would stay together with the orphans tonight.

When the sun got down, she almost finished. She had just to finish another three pair of clothes. She, together with the women, leaved the hall to go home.

Again, they found the teens and the younger men gathered together. They were all looking at her. This time, they were playing with a terrible terror. The teens couldn't watch the torture for the creature. Something in Hiccup snapped. She gave her clothes to Helene- Fishlegs mother- and stormed in the middle of the fiasco.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh? What's this? Does the princess want something from me? If not, go away. We're busy."

"How dare you?!" She raged as she took the little red terror in her arms. He quickly nested there and began to cry in that patetic voice of his. He had scars everywhere and blood was on the ground.

"How dare i? How dare you, a little runt to get in my way?! Do you think that the chief position will help you forever?"

"What are you talking about?! I asked you why would you torture this little dragon?!"

"Because it's fun! That's why!" He roared in her face.

She clenched her jaw and with her free hand she slapped him across the face. The silence was almost killing the women. Some wanted to run to Stoick, or to Gobber,or someone, but they all were fascinated by the rage Hiccup- gentle, kind, beautifull- was showing. She looked gorgeous. And they weren't the only ones who could see that.

Ash looked shocked. He knew what happent. But he looked at Hiccup really well, because it was an one-chance only to see this Hiccup. He had fallen again for her. But he saw how Strinks clenched his hand ready to strike. So he began to run the moment he could. He wasn't alone. Ruffnut was there too. And the women were practically running to them. If there weren't the clothes in the way.

"You, dare to slap me?!"

"Yes! You are just a big bully who can't do anything without a gang. You bully the orphans, the teens, and now dragons? In other words you are almost trash."

"Who the hell is trash you-!"

His punch was stopped by an hand. Ash's hand. Ruffnut took Hiccup behind her. She asked her if she was alright and she said she was just fine. Note the sarcasm.

"Strink. I suggest you watch you want to punch. This is our village's heir."

"Ha? Who cares about that?! Don't get in my way!"

He wanted to take his hand from Ash, but he couldn't from his iron grip.

"Ruffnut! Take Hiccup home! Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut accompany her."

"Got it!" Said ruffnut as she made a run with her hand taking Hiccup. The boys snapped and folowed them.

"Look what you've done, Ash! You made me miss my chance to teach that bitch a lesson!"

"Again,Strink. She is our heir. If you don't want to be banished, then learn to shut your mouth." As to prove his point, he punched him in the stomach and leaved him on the ground.

Ash turned to the women who looked satisfied by his judgement. He made his way to his mother.

"Mom, what are hiccups clothes?"

"Oh, Helene has them. But she didn't want to go home."

"Why not?"

"The clothes are most of them of the orphans." A woman whispered.

"Why should Hiccup do the orphans clothes too? Wasn't that a job that all of you usually did?"

"Usually,yes. But since Hiccup is with us, she made it her job to care for the orphans. She even brings them toys that she makes in the forge. Of couse, not real weapons or something. Like a mini catapult, or mini wooden axes and swords. Like that."

"I...see. Give them to me. I will deliver them."

"Oh? Thank you, Ash dear."

"No problem."

He made his way to the orphanage. He never liked that place. They were treating the children like animals. They barely washed, eating once a day, and without rules. It was....disturbing.

But the orphanage now was different. The children were happier. Livier. Shining almost.

He knocked on the door where a group of excited children were waiting smiling. They were wearing their pajamas.

When they saw that the person wasn't who they wanted they whined and cried. They wanted Hiccup!

"Whoa! What's this. So you don't want the clothes that Hiccup especially made for you?"

That shutted them up well.

They opened the bag and inside were bags with the childrens name on them. The children cried in glee and put the new clothes on them. A child was really crying from happiness.

A blonde girl with her friends made her way to Ash.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Hiccup...?"

"She... had some urgent bussiness to attend. I am sure that she is sad that she couldn't come herself."

When he finished what he said, the door opened and there stood in all her glory, panting and all, Hiccup with the teens behind her. The terror was safety put in a bag for babies. He was bandaged and was sleeping.

"Ash?!" She asked surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is Ash doing here?"

"I came to deliver the clothes-"

He couldn't finish because all thw children jumped at her-on her. She yelled a little from the shock then she raised herself from the ground, the children still attached to her.

"Um... Irine, can you and your friends to get down?"

"Nooo!!" They screamed as they let the whole village look ag how much they love Hiccup.

"Please? I sill have three pairs of clothes to finish. And then we can sing and dance! Look, i even brought you another kids to play with still i am ready!"

"Say what?" Asked the others.

Hiccup took her instrument from Ruffnut, thanking her and taking her to a side just in time as an hoard of children jumped on the boys.

"Ruffnut. I save you from this cruel fate. You are going to be my aide. You don't have to do anything. Just stay by my side."

"Oh, thanks Thor! I will follow you everywhere you want!"

For the next hour, the girls stood in a separate bedroom where Hiccup finished the clothes.

"You know, you're really good at it."

"Thanks. Wanna try?"

"No thanks. I am better than a dragon at this.."

"Pity. Finished!"

"Do we have to save the boys?" Whined Ruff as she had to keep the door opened for Hiccup.

"Yes...you....have...please!" Said Tuffnut from under a pile of kids.

"Ok. I finished the clothes. Now you can let go. Here, let's begin. Switch your clothes to pajama!"

"What's beggining?" Asked Fishlegs. He was still out of breath.

"You will see."

Hiccup sat in the middle of the children. She motioned for the teens to take a seat too. 

She put the erhu on her lap and began to sing. At the instrument and with her voice too.

Some children joined her. Some danced. They made pairs, a girl and a boy, and danced like Hiccup teached them. The teens smiled softly at the sight. Pain in the ass, but the kids were cute. But there were still some devils left. They just didn't shown themself now, in front of the person closest to a mother they ever had.

Some even called her like that. She didn't mind. When finished, the kids brought her a crown of flowers.

"Here! For Mother Hiccup!"

"Oh, Freyja! It's so beatifull! Thank you all soo much!"

She hugged them all while wearing the crown. The teens thought that she looked like an angel who came to relive the kids of the pains. They weren't that far away from the truth.

She said to the teens that they could stay there. The women knew that they were with her so it wasn't a problem. She quickly made her way outside for a breath. Everytime she saw them she wanted to hug them all and don't let go. She shalowed her tears as she sensed someone close.

"Who's there!"

"You're nightmare, sweety."

"Strink!"

He hit her and carried her in the woods. She wasn't worried. The forest had her friends inside. She was safer in the forest than in the village.

He let her down hard close to a lake.

"What do you want to do to me?"

"First, rape you still you want me to kill you, then i will kill you and dump you in the lake."

"And you think you can to this?"

"Why not? You humilated me. You deserve punishment."

He began to undress her as she shouted her friend's name.

"Toothless! Toothless!"

"Who the hell is Toothless, woman?! And no one can hear you!"

"He's my dragon" she shouted as a plasma blast blasted him from her. His blood ended up on her. It was an instant death.

Toothless came. His eyes still glowed dangerous as she inspected her. He wanted to lick the blood off of her, but she said that it's easier on the lake. It was night and the full moon iluminated the lake. She washed her clothes the she entred the lake herself.

She could hear the teens shouts. She went deep in the water, to get rid of the blood. It wasn't the first time she had human blood on her. It wasn't Toothless's first kill either. That happened before. To want to rape her, kill her, kidnap her because she was the heir. But it was the first time from a villager. She heard a scream. Fishlegs found the body. They screamed her name scared. That's enough scaring, i think.

She let the water carry her to the outside world. The cruel one. She jumped from the water scarring the others. Her hair-long, bloody red- was on her back wet and on her breasts.

The water was still at her waist. The moon made it imposible to see anything else. She looked at Toothless, who rolled his eyes in a mocking manner. "You show off." He told me in his eyes. I shot him a jet of water in face.

"You're a drama queen so shut up."

"Hi-hiccup?" Asked a small voice.

She turned to the others. She smiled as she saw the others with their back to her, except Ruffnut. Surely she made them turn before they saw something.

"Please go one of you and tell dad that Strink got killing trying to rape and kill me. Tell him it was Toothless."

Fishlegs offered. He was trying hard not to faint.

"Ruffnut. Give me my clothes please. They should be dry by now."

"Tell me, Hiccup. Do you normaly go to swim comando in the middle of the night in the forest?" Asked Ruffnut trying not to look at the dragon. He just looked at me. Inspecting me to see if i really am unharmed.

"H-hiccup?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Are- are you ok? Did Strink really tried to kill you?"

"Yes to both. You can turn around now."

"Are you decent?"

"Yes." As they turned they saw Toothless.

"Hiccup. who is he?"

"Ash, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, he is Toothless."

"Uh, doesn't look so toothless to me..."

"Bud, let's see your smile!"

She did his best to smile. Then he licked her.

"Oy! You know that doesn't wash! Now i have to get back!"

"No!" Shouted the boys. It was bad enough that they saw her once. The next time they would die.

"Hiccup!"

"Dad!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Hiccup, daughter! I'm so glad you're alright! Toothless, thank you for saving my daughter."

The black dragon just turned acid green eyes to his best friend father in a bored manner. Oh, how many time he heard that....

"Dad. I'm ok. I just finished bathing. I got some blood on me. I... didn't think he would really do that."

"We will make it like always. He went to the forest, where a dragon killed him for taking a baby from them. But... why are the others here?"

"Oh, i was with them when i was taken. I think one of the children saw me and told everyone else."

Hiccup hugged her friend in a soothing manner. She knew he was at one step away to take her somewhere vikings don't exists. Not that anyone else would know. Only she can understand him.

"Let's go home. You too go home too. Don't speak a word about what you saw here." Stoick ordered to the teens who leaved in a second. She sighed, thinking about what should she say to them.

That night, she snuck out of her home to enter the forest. She found the black dragon waiting for her.

"Let's go, Toothless. Sorry bud, for not going with you to fly these past two days."

"Meh. Forget it, Hiccup. Let's go. We have to go back when the first light comes."

"Got it."

Everynight they went flying. Anywhere and nowhere. They talked midair, stopped for a break, then returned. It was their routine.

The next morning, Hiccup got the teens in the forest.

"Come on guys. You want to know about my dragon, right?"

"Eh..yes. but not to be dragon food!"

"Yep. Toothless was right. We are related. Our sarcasm and dry humor is the same."

"What-?"

"Welcome... to the dragons hideout!"


End file.
